baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Minsc
Minsc is a Neutral Good human ranger. He is one of the five companions who are available in both Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc and Dynaheir company Gorion's Ward through all events of Baldur's Gate until they were captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly before the events of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Minsc is voiced by Jim Cummings. Baldur's Gate To hire Minsc, travel to Nashkel; you will find him outside the Garrison. Simply agree to help Minsc find Dynaheir, and he will join you. If you do not appear as though you are trying to rescue Dynaheir (i.e. heading west to the Gnoll Stronghold), Minsc will leave you. Minsc is the proud owner of Boo, a hamster which consumes one of Minsc's quick item slots and has no abilities. Boo cannot be removed, nor can you collect Boo from Minsc's body if he dies. Minsc and Dynaheir are inseparable (except through death) once one of them joins your party. If you want Dynaheir but not Minsc, you can recover her without him, but she will not yearn for Minsc as he did for her. Minsc was originally sent to the Sword Coast with Dynaheir as part of a Rite of Passage quest. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) Special Abilities *Berserk * Charm Animal * Racial enemy: Gnoll (Baldur's Gate) History Both Minsc and Dynaheir are from Rashemen, and compatriots in a "dejemma":ingame character description somewhere between a religious pilgrimage, an Australian aboriginal Walkabout, and mythical or fictional trials by combat. Minsc and Dynaheir must 'seek adventure' before they can return to their society Minsc ended up suffering a head wound and lost Dynaheir to the Gnolls and resorted to finding help from Nashkel under the guidance of a hamster named Boo in order to free his companion from the Gnoll Stronghold. The quest ended in success and Dynaheir was rescued. Since then, he has been a loyal companion to the player and a fierce enemy of evil. After getting captured with the player, he was locked in a jail cell that was welded shut due to his berserker strength. The player eventually frees him and continues on the adventure. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Minsc is like Jaheira, imprisoned in his cell, but it has no lock. To free him, he must be made angry in order to let him break the bars of his cage. After that, he realises that he was made angry for this purpose and will join the party gladly. Compared to Baldur's Gate, Minsc has one more point in dexterity and constitution. His alignment has changed, because he couldn't prevent Jon's henchmen killing Dynaheir. Now he has a chaotic good alignment. Despite being searched by his captors, they couldn't separate Boo and Minsc from each other. Minsc can go to the Copper Coronet, if he is removed from the party. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate II) Subquests involved in: * Release Minsc From His Cell * The Kidnapping of Boo (requires the Unfinished Business mod) Personality Minsc is kind hearted, has good intentions and absolutely loves to be a hero, even willing to throw himself into danger to do what he believes is right. This fervor to be heroic, however, often ends up getting him into trouble and into avoidable conflicts as he mindlessly throws himself into combat. This is reflected by his exceptional physical stats but poor mental stats. Minsc is of course great in the front line, but if using him as party leader, note that his low Charisma will lead to higher prices when bargaining with merchants. Relationships Boo: Since receiving his head injury, Minsc has relied on Boo for moral support, decision making and wisdom, believing him to be a Miniature Giant Space Hamster. though others believe that Boo is just a normal hamster. Boo resides in Minsc’s quick slot and is unmovable as Minsc will give those a harsh glare if anyone tries to take Boo. Dynaheir: Minsc’s original companion and witch in the first Baldur’s Gate. Minsc was to protect Dynaheir and to prove himself worthy to a lodge club. If Dynaheir died, Minsc will go in a berserker state. Aerie: Under the right conditions, Minsc will make Aerie his newfound witch to protect in order to make up for failing to protect Dynaheir in the past. Like Dynaheir, Minsc will go in berserker mode if Aerie dies after the witch status. Edwin: Minsc and Edwin / Edwina are rather hostile to each other as each of them had different plans regarding Dynaheir in the first game. Minsc was to protect her while Edwin wanted to kill her. In the second game when Edwin accidently transforms his gender, Minsc gets confused and thinks that “Edwina” is Edwin’s sister. Jan Jansen: Minsc is rather annoyed by Jan as he tried on several occasions to get a hold of Boo behind Minsc’s back. Quotes Baldur's Gate *"Yes Boo, I agree. This group could do with a swift kick in the morals." *"The bigger they are, the harder I hit!" *"Ooo, squirrels, Boo! I know I saw them! Quick, throw nuts!" *"No! Despair not! For I will inspire you by charging blindly on!" *"Go for the eyes Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!! RrraaaAAGHGHH!!!" *"Boo must have his exercise, lest he bite us all in hard to reach places" *"Magic is impressive, but now Minsc shall lead. SWORDS FOR EVERYONE!" *"Camaraderie, adventure and steel on steel. The stuff of legends! Right Boo?" *"Boo likes the forest." (when in a forest) *"Butt-kicking for goodness!" *"Full-plate and packing steel!" * "Squeaky wheel gets the...KICK!" *"My hamster's getting antsy! If we be adventurers, let us adventure!" (when standing idle long enough) *"Evil around every corner, careful not to step in any" *"Make way, evil! I am armed to the teeth and packing a hamster!" *"When the going gets tough, someone hold my rodent!" *"There be safety in numbers and I am two or three at least!" *"Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice? Watch it! I'm HUGE!" * "Minsc and Boo stand ready!" * "I need aid soon... lest my hamster... become an... orphan!" (critical health) Baldur's Gate II *"Minsc will lead with blade and boot! Boo will take care of the details." *"Live by the sword, live a good long time!" *"Evil, meet my sword! SWORD! MEET! EVIL!" (when talking to Irenicus right before the final battle) *"Ahh, I prefer the bright of day. Evil must be able to see the justice I dispense!" (daytime) *"A den of stinking evil. Cover your nose, Boo, we will leave no crevice untouched!" *"Don't teach my hamster to suck eggs!" *"Ahh, we are all heroes, you and me and Boo, hamsters and rangers everywhere, rejoice!" (When reputation is 13+) * "I must get aid soon. Boo is too young to have to avenge me." (critical health) * "Gah, that's not right!" (critical miss) * "Ah hay!" (critical hit) * "No effect?! I need a bigger sword!" (weapon inefective) * "Ah, nighttime. Good for sneaking up on evil." (nighttime) * "Swords! Not words!" * "Where Minsc goes, evil stands aside." * "Jump on my sword while you can, evil. I won't be as gentle!" * "Boo says WHAAT!" Trivia *Minsc is regarded as one of the most popular characters in the game by both gamers and game developers. *Minsc was originally going to have his own quest where Boo is kidnapped and he must find out who was responsible. This quest was cut from the original game before release but is restored in a modification known as "Unfinished Business". *In Mass Effect 2 and 3, which were also made by Bioware, when party member Tali uses her combat drone ability, she'll occasionally cry, "Go for the optics, Chiktikka!", a reference to Minsc's battle cry in Baldur's Gate II: "Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the eyes!" * Moosk is an affectionate parody of Minsc from the Baldur's Gate video game series. When jumping from the plane, he yells "Where Moosk goes, ties get the butt kicking!", referencing Minsc's lines, "Where Minsc goes, evil stands aside!" and "Butt-kicking for goodness!" Both characters are voiced by Jim Cummings. * Minsc also makes an appearance in Neverwinter Online, which uses combination of 4th and 5th Edition D&D rules and is set a century after the events of the Baldur's Gate series. Minsc's survival for such a long period is due to him having been petrified and then returned to normal decades later. External links * Minsc's Wikipedia page Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Chaotic characters